Songsaenim
by namitsu2125T
Summary: "Ohh... biar saja songsaenim. Hei, songsaenim... menolehlah padaku," menghembuskan nafasnya ke pipi Luhan. "Aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu." "Ah... begitu, ya?" Jiyeon berpura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, karena songsaenim sudah tahu, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku ke kelas ya, songsaenim!" ucapnya, masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya, 'CHUP...' Xi Luhan/Park Jiyeon
1. Chapter 1

Tittle » Songsaenim~

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » T

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Romance

Length » Twoshoot

Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Xi Luhan [EXO]

Summary » "Ohh... biar saja songsaenim. Hei, _songsaenim_... menolehlah padaku," menghembuskan nafasnya ke pipi Luhan.

"Aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Ah... begitu, ya?" Jiyeon berpura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, karena _songsaenim_ sudah tahu, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku ke kelas ya, _songsaenim_!" ucapnya, masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya,

**'CHUP...'**

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

A/n : FF ini telah ditulis ulang dengan main cast perempuan diganti OC dan telah saya share di facebook.

.

**© 2014 Namitsu Titi**

.

.

.

**~Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

_**'TAP... TAP... TAP'**_

Derap langkah kaki seorang gadis terdengar di ruangan yang dipenuhi ratusan buku itu.  
>Gadis itu mendekati seorang pemuda berkemeja putih yang tengah duduk sendirian di salah satu meja yang ada di sana.<p>

"_Songsaenim_, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara berbisik, takut mengganggu yang lainnya. He? Bukankah ia sudah mengganggu yang lain? Saat dirinya melangkah dengan meninggalkan derap langkah yang cukup keras?

"Tentu," sahut pemuda itu.

Gadis cantik itu segera mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah pemuda yang dipanggil _'songsaenim'_ itu, dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.  
>Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja.<br>Tatapan matanya, ia arahkan ke wajah seorang pemuda tampan di sebelahnya, menelusuri tiap jengkal lekuk wajah pemuda itu. Sedangkan objek yang tengah dipandang oleh gadis cantik itu hanya fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu, dan gadis cantik itu masih tetap sama dengan posisi awalnya, setia memandangi wajah tampan di sampingnya.  
>Terlalu lama menatap ternyata memberikan efek yang 'cukup' pada dirinya.<br>Tanpa sadar, gadis cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda tampan itu, hingga beberapa senti lagi 'tepat sasaran.'

"Jiyeon...," ujar pemuda tampan itu.

"_Ne_, Luhan _Songsaenim_?" jawab seorang gadis yang dipanggil Jiyeon itu, dengan nafas yang terhembus ke pipi kanan pemuda bernama Luhan itu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat. Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Luhan, membuka lembaran baru lagi pada buku itu.

"Ohh... biar saja _songsaenim_. Hei, _songsaenim_... menolehlah padaku," menghembuskan nafasnya ke pipi Luhan.

"Aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Ah... begitu, ya?" Jiyeon berpura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, karena _songsaenim_ sudah tahu, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku ke kelas ya, _songsaenim_!" ucapnya, masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya,

_**'CHUP**_**...'**

Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan santai keluar dari perpustakaan.

Luhan kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Setelah selesai membacanya, ia menutup buku itu, kemudian mengembalikannya ke rak buku yang sesuai dengan jenis buku yang dibacanya.

Luhan mengabaikan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya cengo, semenjak Jiyeon mencium Luhan hingga terdengar suara kecupannya, dan pemuda tampan sekaligus manis itu hanya diam saja.  
>Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tak kalah santainya seperti Jiyeon tadi.<p>

.

.  
>Jiyeon hanya fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan buku catatannya -menggambar wajah Luhan- meskipun teman-teman sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan candaan guru yang mengajar di pelajaran keempatnya.<p>

Sebenarnya Jiyeon mengabaikan guru itu bukan karena cara mengajarnya yang membosankan, tapi karena ia sedang ingin saja menggambar wajah pemuda tampan bernama Luhan. Ah, tapi setiap guru yang mengajar di kelasnya, Jiyeon juga selalu mengabaikan guru-guru itu, kecuali satu orang guru yang bernama Xi Luhan.  
>Guru itu keluar dari kelas Jiyeon saat kelasnya berakhir.<p>

Jiyeon melepaskan blazernya, dan membuka satu kancing atasnya, sehingga leher putih jenjangnya semakin terekspos.

Tak lama, guru yang akan mengajar di pelajaran selanjutnya, memasuki kelas itu.

Semua siswi -kecuali Jiyeon- menjerit kegirangan dalam hatinya, saat guru muda nan tampan bernama Luhan berjalan ke mejanya.

"Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan kelas itu. Kelas yang sepi seperti kuburan di kelas 2-D ini sudah biasa, semenjak Jiyeon memberi tatapan tajamnya pada siswi-siswi yang menjerit layaknya orang gila kala itu.

"_Ne_~" jawab penghuni kelas itu pelan.

Jiyeon bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju meja Luhan.

"_Songsaenim_, aku yang membersihkan papan tulisnya, boleh?"

Luhan mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis, yang sesungguhnya membuat siswi-siswi di belakang Jiyeon ingin ber-kyaaa-ria.

Selagi Jiyeon sedang membersihkan tulisan-tulisan yang telah menodai papan tulis itu, Luhan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Jiyeon, dan mengambil 'sesuatu' di sana.

Jiyeon berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan kerah kemejanya yang sedikit tersingkap akibat aktivitasnya tadi.

"Luhan _Songsaenim_, sudah bersih ya. Songsaenim bisa menulis penjelasan-penjelasan _songsaenim_ sekarang."

"Terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum, kemudian memakaikan blazer itu ke pemiliknya.

Jiyeon hanya diam saja saat Luhan memakaikan blazernya. Ini sudah biasa.  
>Setiap Luhan mengajar di kelas ini, Luhan selalu telaten memakaikan blazer itu pada Jiyeon, sebelum memulai aktivitas mengajarnya. Jika tidak begitu, selama kelasnya, Jiyeon tidak akan memakai blazernya.<p>

Luhan melakukan itu, agar semua siswa di kelas ini tidak terus-terusan menatap Jiyeon 'lapar' karena cara berpakaian yang tidak pantas dilihat. Sedangkan semua siswi -kecuali Jiyeon- hanya menunduk merona dengan perlakuan Luhan pada Jiyeon, terlebih lagi saat Luhan mengatakan-

"Kancingkan lagi bajumu, Jiyeon."

-yang begitu 'wah' jika didengar tanpa 'disaring' terlebih dahulu.

.

.  
>Jiyeon memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan dua kotak bekal makan siang di tangannya.<br>Jiyeon menatap kesal pada seorang guru wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan Luhan, dan tangan wanita itu yang tidak bisa diam, karena sesekali memegang pundak Luhan.

_**'Bruk**_**...!'**

Jiyeon menaruh bekalnya dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja Luhan.  
>Kedua orang yang lebih tua dari gadis cantik itu menatap Jiyeon bingung.<p>

Jiyeon menatap sengit wanita itu. "Lee _Songsaenim_... apa pembicaraannya sudah selesai?" tanya Jiyeon, mengusir wanita itu dengan cara 'halus.'  
>Matanya menatap tajam sekaligus meremehkan pada wanita tua itu -menurutnya.<p>

"O-oh, _ne_. Luhan-_ssi_, saya permisi."

Luhan mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah.

"_Songsaenim_, ayo makan." Jiyeon membuka bekal untuk Luhan, kemudian membuka bekal miliknya.

"Terimakasih. Woahh... kelihatannya ini sangat lezat!"

Jiyeon tersenyum, mendengar pujian pemuda tampan itu yang tengah menatap makanan yang dibuatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ehmm... _songsaenim_. Hari minggu ada di rumah, tidak?" tanya Jiyeon di sela-sela makannya.

"Emmm... sepertinya tidak."

"Memangnya _songsaenim_ akan pergi kemana?"

Luhan mengambil sesendok sayur di kotak bekal Jiyeon tanpa izin.

"_Yak_!" protes Jiyeon.

"_Songsaenim_ harus menjemput kekasih _songsaenim_." Kemudian menyuap makanan yang telah dicurinya.

Mendengar itu, Jiyeon berhenti mengunyah makanannya, kemudian menelannya dengan... susah payah.

.

.  
>"<em>Songsaenim<em>, aku ikut pulang lagi, _neee_...,"

"Tentu."

"Jiyeonnn...," panggil seorang pemuda tampan dari arah belakang Jiyeon. "Hahhh... kau akan pulang dengan Luhan _Songsaenim_, lagi?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan pakaian Jiyeon yang terlihat aneh.

"_Ne_!"

"Aish, kau ini. Berpakaianlah yang benar," komentar pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari mendekatkan jarinya ke arah kancing baju atas Jiyeon yang terbuka.

"Jiyeon, jadi pulang dengan songsaenim, tidak?" tanya Luhan saat melihat salah satu siswanya akan mengancingkan baju Jiyeon.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Jiyeon cepat sambil mendekati Luhan yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Kris, aku duluan, ya!" Jiyeon langsung memasuki mobil Luhan.

.  
>"Kancingkan dulu bajumu," titah Luhan yang melihat kancing atas Jiyeon yang belum terkancing. Sepertinya pemuda tadi gagal mengancingkannya.<p>

"Biar saja, _songsaenim_," jawab Jiyeon ketus.

"Jiyeon..."

"Jika menyuruh lagi, aku buka lagi kancing kedua!"

Luhan hanya bisa diam saat melihat raut wajah Jiyeon yang sepertinya sedang _bad_ _mood_.

.

.  
>Mobil Luhan berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Park, rumah orangtua Jiyeon.<br>Sebelum turun dari mobil Luhan, Jiyeon mengambil blazernya yang tersimpan di tasnya, kemudian dipakai lagi blazernya. Jika saja ibunya tahu cara berpakaiannya seperti saat di hadapan Luhan, Jiyeon sudah menebak bahwa dirinya akan dimarahin habis-habisan.

Jiyeon mengancingkan lagi baju atasnya yang tidak terkancing. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap diam saat gadis cantik itu tengah mengancingkan bajunya, yang entah mengapa cara Jiyeon mengancingkan bajunya terlihat begitu pelan, seolah-olah sedang menggodanya.

"_Songsaenim_... _songsaenim_...!"

"A-ah, _ne_?" Luhan terlihat salah tingkah, karena ia tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu tadi.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, ya!"

Luhan mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa!" Jiyeon keluar dari mobil Luhan setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**REVIEW? **


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle » Songsaenim~

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » T

Genre » Friendship, School-life, Romance

Length » Twoshoot

Cast » Park Jiyeon [T-ARA], Xi Luhan [EXO], Kris [EXO].

Summary » "Ohh… biar saja songsaenim. Hei, songsaenim… menolehlah padaku," menghembuskan nafasnya ke pipi Luhan.

"Aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Ah… begitu, ya?" Jiyeon berpura-pura mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah, karena songsaenim sudah tahu, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku ke kelas ya, songsaenim!" ucapnya, masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya,

'CHUP…'

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. Tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

A/n : FF ini telah ditulis ulang dengan main cast perempuan diganti OC dan telah saya share di facebook.

.

© 2014 Namitsu Titi

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Jiyeon sesekali menatap Luhan dari samping sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hari ini Luhan begitu tampan. Pemuda itu tak lagi memakai pakaian formal seperti saat mengajar. Penampilannya begitu fresh, dan ia terlihat seperti berumur 18 tahunan daripada umur aslinya, 23 tahun. Jiyeon tentu saja sangat terpesona dengan penampilan gurunya saat ini. Tapi, yang membuatnya sebal adalah, Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sedari tadi. Yah, karena senyuman itu ditujukan pada seorang wanita yang tengah ditunggu Luhan dengan tak sabarnya.

"Luhan Songsaenim, apa kekasih songsaenim itu cantik?" tanya Jiyeon di keramaian bandara yang begitu padat.

Luhan menoleh ke arah gadis manis di sampingnya, dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Dia sangat cantik," sahut Luhan dengan mata berbinar -menurut Jiyeon.

Jiyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Aku juga sangattt... cantik, songsaenim," ujarnya, dengan nada penuh penegasan.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi muridnya ini, "Iya, Jiyi juga sang-"

"Tapi yang ada di hati songsaenim bukan Jiyi," lirih Jiyeon memotong ucapan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. Namun, senyuman yang nampak di bibirnya, jelas sekali berbeda dengan senyuman yang ada di hatinya.

"Luhan!" panggil seorang wanita cantik dengan sebuah koper ber-merk di samping kakinya. Wanita cantik itu berada sekitar dua meter dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya tengah menatap Jiyeon yang sedang menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu melihat seorang wanita cantik pujaannya, tengah tersenyum lebar seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.  
>Langsung saja, Luhan berlari mendekati kekasihnya, mengabaikan seseorang di sana, yang tengah mesuh-mesuh tak jelas sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.<p>

"Nunna... aku sangat merindukanmu~" Luhan mendekap erat sosok wanita yang berpenampilan elegan itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Lu." Wanita itu mengusap pelan punggung Luhan. Kebiasaanya, saat Luhan memeluknya.

"Lu, kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Melupakan apa, nunna?"

Wanita itu menyentil dahi Luhan, "Memangnya itu apa? Bodoh!"

Sambil mengelus dahinya, Luhan menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk wanitanya. Matanya langsung membulat terkejut, "Ya, Tuhan! Aku melupakannya! Ayo nunna, kita ke sana!" Luhan langsung mengambil koper wanita itu, kemudian menggenggam jemari kekasihnya, dan membawanya menuju seseorang yang terlihat sangat kesal di sana.

"Jiyeon... maafkan songsaenim. Songsaenim tidak berm-"

"Aku mengerti, songsaenim!" sahut Jiyeon cepat nan ketus.

Luhan tersenyum lega, kemudian menoleh ke arah wanita yang masih digenggam tangannya, "Sayang, perkenalkan dia muridku."

Jiyeon semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat mendengar kata 'sayang' dan 'murid'. "Aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan ahjuma itu, songsaenim!" Jiyeon mengatakan itu sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Jiyeon, sopanlah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia orang yang dicintai songsaenim."

"Aku tidak mau, songsaenim!" Jiyeon langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua sajoli itu, dengan menahan sakit di dadanya.

Luhan mencintai wanita itu, tidak ada yang salah, bukan? Dia kekasihnya, miliknya.

'Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya secara langsung di hadapanku, songsaenim! Aku tak suka!'

"Hallo, Kris. Bisakah jemput aku di bandara?"

[Mengapa kau ada di sana?]

"Sudahlah, Kris. Mau menjemputku, tidak?!"

[Hhhh... baiklah, tunggu aku di sana.]

Jiyeon memasukkan kembali poselnya ke dalam saku celana setengah pahanya, kemudian menutupi kepalanya dengan cindung jaketnya.

"Jiyeon~!" panggil Kris dari kejauhan.

Jiyeon perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari acara menundukknya, lalu tersenyum kekanakan namun terkesan dipaksakan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jiyeon?" tanya Kris khawatir, saat melihat raut wajah Jiyeon yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, boleh?" ucapnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tinggi itu.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk, meski dalam hatinya ia masih bingung dengan sikap gadis itu.

'Greepp...'

Jiyeon memeluk Kris erat sekali, "Hmmm... Kris, kenapa pelukanmu nyaman sekali?"

Kris sedikit terkekeh, "Jiyi baru tahu, ya. Kalau begitu Jiyi bisa memelukku kapan pun itu."

"Emmm... yang hanya boleh memanggilku Jiyi hanya... songsaenim," ucapnya pelan, di akhir katanya.

"Huh? Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

Jiyeon melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menyeret Kris pergi meniggalkan bandara. "Ayo, Kris. Kita ke pantai! Aku ingin menyaksikan sunset!" ujarnya semangat.

"hei, hei, kenapa kau suka sekali mengabaikan pertanyaanku?"

.

.  
>Sore hari kali ini begitu indah. Terlihat dari sinar mata hari yang begitu memukau menyorot air bening laut luas itu, sehingga menyebabkan efek air laut bersinar dengan indahnya. Terlebih lagi, awan-awan di langit yang dipenuhi variasi warna, sehingga menunjukkan wujud asli langit saat di sore hari. Deburan ombak kecil menyentuh sepasang kaki seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tengah menikmati pra-sunset di bibir pantai itu.<p>

"Kalau kau sudah tahu akan seperti ini, kenapa memaksakan diri untuk menemani Luhan Songsaenim, heum?" ujar Kris sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Jiyeon dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan Jiyeon melingkar di pinggang Kris, dengan kepala yang disandarkan di bahu kokoh pemuda tampan itu.

"Karena aku ingin. Lagian kalau tidak menemani songsaenim, hari ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya," ucapnya, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Matanya tertutup, menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Dasar. Besokkan bisa bertemu di sekolah."

'Cup!'

Kris mengecup pipi Jiyeon, bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang surya. Dan Jiyeon langsung berjengit saat bibir Kris menempel di pipi lembutnya. Lantas, Jiyeon langsung bangun dari sandarannya.

"Kau nakal, eoh?" tuduh Jiyeon sembari berpura-pura marah.

Kris menyengir, "Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, tapi Jiyeon langsung mendorong dada bidang Kris, saat menyadari bahwa yang diincar Kris bukan pipi, melainkan bibirnya.

"Hei, Kris. Jangan melupakan 'sesuatu'."

Kris tersenyum salah tingkah, "Hehe... aku bercanda. Serius!" Kris membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

Jiyeon mendengus, "Ayo, pulang!"

Kris mengangguk, kemudian membantu Jiyeon untuk berdiri. Setelahnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jiyeon possessive. Sedangkan Jiyeon bersenandung ria saat telapak kakinya melangkahi pasir-pasir di pantai itu.

.

.  
>Jiyeon berjengit dan merinding saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar kedua orangtuanya. Memang sih, ini salahnya sendiri. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, dan ia belum tidur, karena susah sekali membawanya ke alam mimpi. Makin lama suara itu makin jelas terdengar. Dan Jiyeon jadi berfikir yang 'iya-iya' karena suara itu. Ayolah, bagaimana pun juga, ia sudah dewasa. Mana mungkin ia tak mengerti dengan suara itu.<p>

"Hallo, Kris. Aku kesal sekali pada orangtua-ku!"

[Memang kenapa dengan orangtuamu?]

"Ya ampun, Kris. Mereka sedang bercinta," adu Jiyeon seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali atas apa yang diucapkannya.

[Yak! Kenapa malam-malam begini kau mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Aish, kau membuatku... horny]

"Hei! Hei! Dasar mesum! Sudah sana tidur lagi!"

Dan Jiyeon langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Jiyeon menghela nafas. Hhh... sudah tidak bisa tidur, hingga membangunkan Kris untuk diajaknya mengobrol, dan sekarang ada 'pengganggu' lain. Jiyeon beranjak dari kasurnya, kemudian mengambil headset-nya yang tersimpan di tas sekolahnya.

.

.  
>"Semalam kau tidur jam berapa, eoh?" tanya Kris sambil memeras saputangan handuknya yang sudah dibasahi air es.<p>

"Eummm... jam tiga pagi, mungkin," ucapnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi saat Kris akan mengompres lagi kantung matanya yang hitam karena kurang tidur. Sebenarnya Jiyeon tak ingin dikompres, tapi Kris memaksanya, kemudian membawanya ke UKS.

"Apa gara-gara semalam?"

'KLEK...'

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar, dan menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan lainnya.

Jiyeon yang duduk diatas kasur dengan punggung yang disandarkan ke kepala ranjang dan Kris duduk di sisi Jiyeon, menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arah keduanya.

"Kris-ssi, Lee Songsaenim memanggilmu," ujar Luhan saat sudah sampai di hadapan Kris, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Mencoba bertampang sok cool, mungkin.

"Maaf, songsaenim. Saya tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang. Anda bisa lihat kan, saya sedang sibuk-" sembari mengacungkan saputangannya, "-tolong sampaikan permintaan maaf saya."

Luhan menoleh ke arah benda lembut itu, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya menuju Jiyeon, yang tengah memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Biar saya yang melanjutkan. Kau temui saja Lee Songsaenim."

"Baiklah," sahut Kris dengan berat hati. Kris menaruh saputangannya di meja itu, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, setelah mengusap lembut pipi Jiyeon. "Setelah selesai, kau harus tidur, mengerti?" Jiyeon mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Dalam hati, Luhan menatap Jengah pada Kris.

Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jiyeon, saat Kris sudah keluar dari UKS. "Kenapa kau jadi mirip panda, heum?"

"Jangan panggil 'kau' songsaenim. Panggil aku 'Jiyi'."

"Baiklah-" Luhan mengambil saputangan itu, kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam air es yang ada di waskom kecil itu, dan mengompreskannya pada kantung mata Jiyeon yang menghitam, "-kemarin Jiyi kemana? Songsaenim dan nunna mencarimu."

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Jiyeon langsung mendidih saat mendengar kata 'nunna', karena mengingatkannya akan status wanita itu. Jiyeon diam saja tak menjawabnya.

"Hei, songsaenim. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" sergah Jiyeon, memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Matanya masih terpejam, sejak Luhan mengompres kantung matanya.

Kini Luhan jadi sedikit gelagapan. Ia kira murid manjanya tidak akan menyadari jika dirinya sesekali menatap bibir plum Jiyeon.

"T-tidak... songsaenim-"

"Bukankah songsaenim juga sering mendapatkannya dari wanita itu?!" Jiyeon membuka mata indahnya.

"O-oh, t-tentu." Jiyeon menghentikan pergerakan tangan Luhan, saat gurunya akan mengompresnya kembali.

"Sudah, songsaenim. Aku ingin tidur. Silakan keluar!" Jiyeon menatap Luhan dengan sorot kecewa dan perasaan sakit.

Kenapa Luhan tidak bisa sekali saja untuk berbohong? Bukankah sejak awal Luhan juga tahu, kalau gadis cantik itu sangat menyukainya?

"Baiklah. Jiyi tidurlah. Songsaenim akan keluar." Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusak puncak kepala Jiyeon, tapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"Keluarlah, songsaenim." Luhan mengangguk, dan beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan biasa saja.

Benar-benar tidak peka.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Jiyeon mengambi bantal yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya. Kemudian, ia tidur dengan posisi meringkuk di kasur itu, dengan memeluk bantal tadi. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menggenggam dadanya, dan menentang air matanya yang ingin sekali keluar sejak kemarin.

Meskipun dulunya Jiyeon adalah seorang bad girl, yang suka sekali berbuat onar, tapi pantang baginya untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Meskipun Jiyeon adalah gadis yang manja, tapi anti baginya untuk cengeng, apalagi demi cinta.

Tapi, sekuat apapun Jiyeon, bukankah ia juga manusia biasa? Dan tetaplah seorang gadis. Jadi, bolehkah jika ia menangis walau hanya sebutir air mata saja?

Menangisi seorang guru idiot, yang tak pernah menjaga dan menghargai perasaannya.

.

.  
>"Jiyeon, mengapa lembar jawab mu belum diisi, heum? Bukankah kau bisa mengerjakannya?" tanya Luhan, yang tengah berdiri di samping meja Jiyeon.<p>

"Tentu. Semua yang diajarkan songsaenim bisa aku pahami. Tapi, aku malas songsaenim," jawabnya, dengan mata yang tertuju pada selembar kertas itu.

"Tapi, kau tahu, bukan? Jika tak mengerjakannya, maka nilai mu nol?"

"Jadi songsaenim peduli pada nilaiku?-" Luhan mengangguk, "-tapi jika dengan hatiku, apa songsaenim peduli?"

Jiyeon mengeratkan pegangan pada pensilnya, karena sang guru tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduanya.

'Crieett...'

Jiyeon berdiri dari duduknya, hingga kursinya berderit. Jiyeon keluar dari kelasnya, mengabaikan Luhan yang terus memanggil namanya, untuk kembali duduk dan mengerjakan ulangannya.

.

.  
>"Hei, Jiyeon. Kau tahu tidak? Tadi saat aku ulangan matematia, aku mendapatkan nilai 90!" cerita Kris penuh semangat.<p>

"Hum, aku tidak percaya. Biasanya kau dapat setengahnya. Kau curang, ya!"

"No! No! Itu murni hasilku. Kau pasti belum tahu, ya? Kalau kekasihku kemarin berkunjung ke rumah tetanggaku. Sekalian saja, setelah urusannya selesai, aku membawanya ke rumah kekeke..." Kris kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Jiyeon yang tengah tiduran di pahanya, setelah menepuk bangga dadanya.

Jiyeon langsung bangkit dari tidurannya, setelah mendengar kata 'kekasih'.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak bilang jika kekasihmu ada di rumahmu, huh! Aku merindukannya, tahu!" ujar Jiyeon, kemudian merengut. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan padanya, selain menyuruhnya untuk mengajarimu? Jangan-jangan kau berbuat 'jorok', ya?" Jiyeon menuduh Kris sangsi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya melakukan-"

'Cup!'

"-ini hehe..."

Jiyeon langsung menoyor kepala Kris, dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap-usap pipinya, bekas virus Kris.

"Kau tidak usah mempraktikannya juga, kali!"

Ternyata dibalik keasyikan Jiyeon dan Kris, ada yang tengah menggeram kesal dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Kemudian, pemuda itu meninggalkan ruang atap itu, yang baru saja ia buka pintunya.

.

.  
>~Satu bulan kemudian~<p>

"Apakah sajangnim memanggil saya?" ucap Luhan penuh hormat.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, "silakan duduk dulu, Luhan-ssi." Luhan menurut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anakku? Kenapa belakangan ini nilai ulangannya selalu buruk? Apa kau tidak mengajarinya secara privat lagi?"

"Maaf, sajangnim. Saya tidak bermaksud membela diri. Tapi, saya selalu rutin mengajari Jiyeon-ssi secara privat, dan saat saya memberinya soal, dia juga dapat mengerjakan semuanya. Namun, saat ulangan, meskipun dia bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut, dia tidak pernah mau mengisi lembar jawabannya, dengan alasan karena dia malas menulisnya."

Pria itu menghela nafas berat, "Hahhh... apa dia akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, saat dia belum pindah ke sekolah ini? Kau tahu, dulu dia juga seperti ini. Apa kau ingat, saat kita berjalan bersama menuju parkiran, dan dia datang untuk menjemputku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Saya ingat sajangnim."

Kemudian pria itu melanjutkan, "Pada malam harinya, dia memintaku untuk memindahnya ke sekolah ini. Dia berjanji akan belajar giat sekaligus mengisi lembar jawabnya, dengan syarat kau menjadi gurunya serta mengajarinya. Dan dia menepatinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang terulang kembali?"

"Saya akan mencari tahu permasalahannya, sajangnim."

.

.  
>"Jiyi, coba kau kerjakan 50 soal matematika ini dalam waktu 45 menit."<p>

"Siap, Luhan Songsaenim!" Jiyeon mulai mengambil pensil dan lembar soalnya, yang berada di depannya.

45 menit kemudian.

"Serahkan lembar jawabmu pada songsaenim." Jiyeon menurut. Luhan segera mengecek jawaban-jawaban Jiyeon.

"Jawabanmu benar semua Jiyi. Lalu, kenapa belakangan ini kau tak pernah mengisi lembar jawabmu, eoh?

Jiyeon terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Euumm, itu karena songsaenim belum menjawab pertanyaan Jiyi."

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Pertanyaan yang mana? Seingat songsaenim, semua pertanyaan Jiyi selalu dijawab songsaenim."

"No no no... songsaenim. Ada satu pertanyaan yang belum dijawab. Apa songsaenim ingat, dulu Jiyi pernah bertanya, 'Apa songsaenim peduli pada hatiku?' yang seperti itu, songsaenim~"

"O-oh yang itu? Tentu saja songsaenim peduli pada Jiyi."

"Tapi, yang Jiyi tanyakan itu, peduli pada 'hati' bukan pada 'diri' Jiyi," ucapnya membenarkan sambil cemberut.

Oh, Luhan mulai mengerti apa maksudnya. "Jadi Jiyi menyukai songsaenim begitu? Tapi Jiyi kan tahu, songsaenim sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Iya, songsaenim. Tapi bukan suka, melainkan cinta. Songsaenim, dengarkan ya, meskipun sekarang wanita itu kekasih songsaenim, apa di masa depan, dia juga bakal jadi isteri songsaenim? Dan bukankah, Jiyi masih memiliki kesempatan?" tanya Jiyeon serius.

"Kalau begitu Jiyi juga dengarkan songsaenim. Apakah di masa depan, Jiyi juga masih mencintai songsaenim? Seperti sekarang ini? Apalagi Jiyi masih remaja, masih labil dengan perasaan Jiyi. Dunia ini luas, dan Jiyi belum menjelajahi itu semua. Dan, selama perjalan Jiyi, pasti akan menemui orang-orang baru, menemui pemuda yang barangkali Jiyi lebih mencintai pemuda itu daripada songsaenim. Cha, pertanyaan Jiyi sudah songsaenim jawab. Jadi, Jiyi maukan, mengisi lembar jawabannya saat ulangan, dan menjadi gadis pintar kebanggaan songsaenim lagi?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau masa depan songsaenim akan bersama Jiyi? Apa songsaenim akan menerima Jiyi?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Jika Tuhan mentakdirkan kita bersama, meskipun nantinya kita berpisah, kita akan dipertemukan kembali. Termasuk mencintai dan menjadi suami Jiyi sekalipun itu."

Pipi Jiyeon memerah malu, saat mendengar kata 'suami', "Baiklah, songsaenim. Aku sangat berharap dan menunggu takdir itu datang. Semoga di masa depan, kita bisa bersama dalam suami-isteri hehe... oya, songsaenim, kali ini Jiyi akan mengisi kertas itu, dan menjadi gadis pintar lagi, biar songsaenim tidak kecewa. Tapi, sebelum itu, izinkan Jiyi untuk-"

'CHUUU~~'

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat Jiyeon menciumnya, tepat di bibir sexy-nya.

'Deg... deg... deg...'

Jiyeon melumatnya sekali, sebelum melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"-menciumu hehe... bye, songsaenim!" Jiyeon langsung melenggang pergi dengan santainya, keluar dari perpustakaan, dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang tengah membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Hanya ada satu kata di otak mereka, untuk gadis cantik itu,

'Kyaaa... MESUM~~'

Sedangkan pemuda tadi, pemuda tampan yang bernama Xi Luhan itu, seperti batu di kursinya. Diam tak bergerak, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dadanya.

Oh ya, saudara-saudara, semoga semua penghuni -orang, maksudnya - perpustakaan tidak dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang berdegup berkali-kali lebih cepat. Dan semoga, mereka tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke telingnya.

Ya, Tuhan, apakah takdir yang di ucapkan Luhan tadi, sedang dimulai?

Semoga saja.

Semoga, di masa depan nanti, keduanya bisa bersama, dalam suatu ikatan yang suci, pernikahan-suami-isteri.

.

.

END


End file.
